


This is Moving On

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Elfen Lied, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elfen Lied AU, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has done some horrible things in his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Che1seaLovesYouAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che1seaLovesYouAll/gifts).



> Written as a request. The Elfen Lied AU that I never thought I'd write (considering I had to binge the series to write this request) and listened to the theme song on loop to the point that I was singing along. In Latin. I think my roommates have looked into exorcism.  
> On a happier note, some reference pictures of how Kageyama looks: [ Diclonius Kageyama ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/post/145524205616/che1sea-xiao-long-dicloniuskageyama-this-is/)

(He was a sickly child, always running a fever. The other children bullied him, pushed him, kicked him, laughed at his horns. He had no friends except for the puppy he offered his lunch to, at least until another little boy offered to listen to his problems. He took the little boy to meet his puppy, almost laughed when the boy offered to share his lunch as well. 

Until the other boys walked in, holding the puppy by the scruff of the neck, holding him back, beating the puppy with a vase until it was dead, until he was screaming; he wasn’t the monster,  _ they _ were;  _ they _ were the ones who weren’t human. Until he screamed so loud and something  _ shifted  _ inside him and suddenly the room was covered in blood.)

(He was alone, just him and his puppy’s grave, until a strange boy with sunshine in his eyes and a music box in his hands called his horns  _ cool.  _ Until the sunshine boy kept his promise and came back to visit, dropping a hat with a brim and the word “Hollywood” written across the front over his head to cover his horns. The sunshine boy sat with him through a rainstorm, listening to the sad but beautiful music box, pulling him close when they started to shiver from the cold. 

He felt his heart starting to melt, falling in love with someone for the first time, wanting to be closer to the sunshine boy called Shouyou. Shouyou was going home soon, but he was going to a festival first. Too bad Shouyou promised to go with his sister and couldn’t go with him. He understood, even if it made him sad. Family was important. But he had to tell Shouyou how he felt, that he was in love. So he went to the festival, just to tell Shouyou, then he would leave him and his sister in peace. 

But then he saw Shouyou hugging a strange boy. His sunshine boy was full of lies, and everything went red as a part of him, the Voice of his DNA begged for control, promising a world where he would be happy and safe. He gave over control, and barely noticed how everyone around him was erupting into fountains of blood. He followed Shouyou to the train station, ripping apart a little girl with the same orange hair as Shouyou who screamed too loudly, a man who tried to stop him. He intended to go kill the strange boy, until Shouyou shoved him down on the ground and slammed his head back until suddenly he was in control again and realized just how many people he had killed. 

He couldn’t kill Kenma. Shouyou would never forgive him.)

(He was bound everywhere, blinded, experimented on. They called him the King Diclonius, and sometimes Adam. They restrained him. Until he couldn’t take it anymore, and begged anyone listening for a chance to break free. That chance came in the form of a dropped cell phone, which he used to slaughter the guards and force his way free. 

He left, but then something hit him in the head, and everything was  _ hurt pain blood bad scary  _ and he plummeted off the side of a cliff into the ocean.)

(He was in a house with a boy that seemed familiar, only able to make the sound “Nyu” to try and communicate things he couldn’t even think about in words, words the boy spoke that he couldn’t understand. In some distant part of his brain, he knew who and what he was, but it was too far away to mean anything. 

That part came out when he was in pain from a shot from a soldier, in pain and terrified, running for his life. Until he was fighting back, the part that was hidden taking control again. Did this soldier think it was fun? That part retreated soon enough, leaving him the helpless, child-like Nyu once more.

The familiar boy and his companion brought home another boy with spiked hair, shaking with cold and fear. The boy carried a puppy with him, and that stirred something, but not enough to make him remember.)

(Another of his kind, Diclonius, appeared, and suddenly the part of him that was far away was very close once again. He fought the other Diclonius, sometimes called number 7 and sometimes called Asahi by a man the other Diclonius called Papa. The other Diclonius had a longer reach with his vectors but he was still stronger. He severed the other’s arms and legs before running with the approach of soldiers and the man the Diclonius called Papa.

The boy with spiked hair brought the other Diclonius to their home and he was attacked. The other Diclonius got to stay, though, and when the part of him that knew who he was awakened, he didn’t fight back because of the pleas of the spiky haired boy.)

(Something huge was coming. The other Diclonius was terrified, knowing something was coming to kill him and left the house. Shouyou ran after the boy, and he followed, chanting both “Shouyou” and “Nyu” as he did. They ran past a pile of dead policemen at a roadblock, ran to a bridge, where a strange other of his kind was throwing the other Diclonius around. The soldiers shot at him, and he yelled Shouyou’s name as the other Diclonius went over the side of the bridge. 

He was himself again, not the helpless Nyu and not the Voice of his DNA, but himself. He defended Shouyou from the bullets, humming the song from the music box and watching Shouyou’s sunshine eyes go wide with the realization of the monster that he was. He asked Shouyou to meet him at the stone steps, more out of hope than anything else. 

He faced the strange, twisted Diclonius, and was thoroughly beaten, even lost one of his horns, waking only to see the man Asahi called Papa sobbing as the twisted Diclonius was blown up. The man hugged Asahi close to his chest as they both sobbed. He went to the stone steps.

Shouyou came, worried about the wound that had taken one of his horns. Shouyou had remembered him as a child. He told Shouyou about what a monster he was, how he was born to kill humans and if given five years could make it so more of his kind was born than regular humans, but he wouldn’t because that would mean Shouyou would die. He stood to leave, to defend Shouyou and the family they had built one last time, even if it meant he would die, when Shouyou stopped him with a hug, telling him that while he couldn’t forgive him for the deaths of his sister and father, couldn’t bear to see him hurt others or be hurt again. Shouyou loved him back.

He turned to give Shouyou a kiss, just one time, a farewell. He finally got to apologize for all the hurt he had caused Shouyou. He told Shouyou goodbye, told him he’d be going on ahead. He left Shouyou crying, stood in front of the soldiers on that bridge, defended his family until the gunshots took his other horn and everything was  _ hurt pain blood bad scary… _ )

He woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, reaching out for…

“Tobio?” a sleepy voice asked next to him. Not Nyu, as he’d been called by the owner of the voice for a long time, not Adam as the researchers and other Diclonius had called him, but his real name, Tobio. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah…yeah I did,” Tobio answered. 

“What about?” Shouyou was waking slowly, rubbing sleep out of his sunshine eyes. 

“Everything. Everything that happened from when I met you ‘til I lost my horns.”

“Oh Tobio,” Shouyou sighed, tucking Tobio into his chest. 

“I’m never going to do enough to earn your forgiveness, you know,” Tobio said quietly. “I hurt so many people, nothing’s ever going to make up for that.”

“You’re not the same person,” Shouyou argued. “I mean, you were literally a different person. But that person’s gone now, right? You wouldn’t hurt anyone now.”

It was true. Ever since the loss of his horns, he hadn’t heard the Voice of his DNA, hadn’t killed or even hurt another person. 

“True. I wouldn’t hurt anyone unless they tried to hurt you, or Daichi or Suga, or Kenma or Kuroo, or Asahi or Noya…”

Tobio trailed off. He would never hurt anyone again, not unless they tried to hurt his family. Unless they tried to hurt Daichi, who’d lost his first wife Yui and twisted daughter to the Diclonius virus, who’d mourned for years until he’d found a new life and love in the form of Suga. Unless they tried to hurt Kenma, Shouyou’s cousin who’d loved Shouyou once and had eventually moved on to a better person in the form of a long lost childhood friend named Kuroo. 

Unless they tried to hurt Asahi, a remarkably gentle soul for a Diclonius, who’d found his peace with his adopted father Daichi. Unless they tried to hurt Noya, the lost boy from a broken home who’d found his peace here with a new family and his best friend Asahi. 

“I can’t believe you were going to live in this place by yourself,” Tobio said. The ten rooms would have been so empty if Shouyou had been alone. 

“That’s why I brought other family members in,” Shouyou giggled, fully awake now. Tobio thought of the room next door, where Asahi and Noya were probably curled around each other, not really on either futon but somewhere in the middle; of the next room down where Daichi was probably curled protectively around Suga, unwilling to lose the happiness he had found against all odds; of the furthest room where Kenma was probably still up playing video games with Kuroo asleep at his side. 

The house was almost bursting at the seams with all of them, but Tobio wouldn’t have it any other way. He was finally surrounded by people who accepted him, who knew who he was and what he’d done and loved him anyway. 

The grandfather clock that had stood dormant for so long chimed twice in the hallway, telling Tobio that he and Shouyou were up far later than they should be. 

“Go back to bed,” Shouyou yawned. Tobio nodded, snuggling back into his lover. He still didn’t think he was worthy of the family he’d found, wasn’t worthy of being loved by Shouyou after all he’d done, but he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to earn that right. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ @musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
